the unknown tracy's
by Jo and Alisha Tracy
Summary: The Tracy's go on a family holiday with 8 and come back with six. What happened to the Tracy Girls
1. Chapter 1

_**The Unknown Tracy's **_

_**Chapter:1**_

_**disclaimer ;we dont own any one but Ally and Joanna **_

It was a nice sunny morning as the Tracy Family were leaving to go on holiday.

Lucy had told Jeff that he had to leave all his work phones at home. Because Lucy wanted a work free holiday so Jeff could spend sometime with his kids.

Lucy wasn't happy that Jeff only got to see the kids before they went to bed. but was so glad that Jeff agreed to this family holiday because they all needed it. so Jeff was packing the both cars with all the suite cases.

When Scott walks over to him.

"Hey Dad would you like me to help you with these bags" asked Scott with a smile

"No its ok Scott why don't you go and give your mother a hand with the kids" said Jeff

"Dad mum has Joanna giving her a hand with them plus she told me to come out here and help you here Dad, mom seems to have everything under control in there"

"Scott i know it wasn't easy for your mother to look after you lot at home and i agree with her about this holiday because we all need it"

"So Dad who is coming with you in your car then?" asked Scott

"Well i am hoping that you will come with me along with John, Gordon and Virgil, while your mum takes Joanna, Alan and Ally"

"Dad i don't want to sound nansdy or anything but i think that Virgil should go with Mom to help her with both Alan and Ally"

"If you are sure Scott" replied Jeff

"its just Virgil is really good with the younger ones and works well with Joanna"

"Scott is there something going on between you and your sister that we should know about? Asked Jeff because he was worried about his two oldest children.

"Not really but Joanna was getting bullied in school and i kinda beat the guy up for doing it to her, Joanna fell out with me over it and said that you both should know about it but I told her not to say anything about it and to trust me. But she did want to tell you two"

"Look Scott I am sure that your sister can hold her own because she is a Tracy" said Jeff as he took Alan's car seat out of his car and into Lucy's

"I don't really think she is talking to me at the moment because of that Dad" said Scott

"you know Scott your sister will come round because she can never stay mad at you for ever, you know that" just as Jeff is talking to Scott Lucy walks out with the others but someone is missing

"Honey were is John?" asked Jeff as he took the last of the bags from her

"He is in his room reading a book but i told him 15 minutes then we are leaving

"Do you want to me to and get him Mom? Asked Scott nicely

"Sorry sweetie but your sister is sorting Johnny out but you could put both Ally and Alan into my car for me if you want" said Lucy as she had her hands full with 3 year old twins holding onto her hands.

"Ok mom, Come on you two lets get you both in and ready for going" said Scott as he took the three year old twins off his mother

Now inside the house Joanna is trying to get John out of his room and also making sure that Virgil and Gordon both goes to the toilet before they left for the ride.

"Come on Johnny we are about to go now and we will only go without you"

"Ok I am coming Joanna keep your hair on" said John in an annoying voice to his older sister. Now John comes out of his bedroom with his book in his hand.

"Why don't you go and join mom, Dad and Scott. While i make sure that both Virg and Gordy go to the toilet before we leave

"Ok sis see you down there then"

Now Joanna makes her way into Gordon and Virgil's bedroom.

"You two ready for going? Asked Joanna to her two younger brothers

"Yeah we are ready, we were just waiting on someone to come and get us" replied Virgil as he gave Joanna a hug and Gordon joined in to. Not wanting to be lefted out.

"Guys i really love your hugs but we need to get a move on because Mom and Dad are waiting outside with Scott, Johnny and the babies, Have you two been to the toilet? Asked Joanna as she looked at both Virgil and Gordon with her hands on her hips.

"Yes sis we have both and i made sure of it" said Virgil with a smile

"Ok you two lets get ourselves down stairs before Scott comes looking for us, which you know he will"

Now the three Tracy's make their way downatairs to join the others. So they can leave for their much needed family holiday.

hey guys Alikay123 and Jotracy123 hear hope you enjoyed this so Scott and Joanna are 13 ,John is 11 Vigil is 9 and Gordon is 7 then Alan and Ally are 3

Ally is me who is Alans twin

and

Joanna is jos whose twin is scott

and if anybody is a beta reader can you message us as we need one thanks x


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Unknown Tracy's **_

_**Chapter 2**_

A few minutes later  
_**(Lucy's pov**__**)**_

Right Alan, Ally, Virgil and Joanna your all in my car and Scott .Gordon and John your with your dad in his car and we will have a few breaks on the way in case we get hungry so boys in to your dad's car he will be back in a minute and the rest of you to my car she said while getting the younger twins of Joanna and Scott

_**(Joanna's pov)**_  
Id just finished putting the bags when john came up to me carrying two walkey talkeys.  
"Hey Joanna here you go "he said to me while handing me a walkey talky  
"what are these for John "I asked  
" if the twins get bored or they wake up and you can't get them back to sleep just turn it on then we will talk to them" replied John with a smile.  
"good idea Johnny " I said while giving my younger brother a hug  
"Joanna John come on we are about to go so let's get moving" mum said  
"ok "we both said

Me John Ally and Alan all shared mums personality and looks except Alan and Allys eyes are the exact colour as mums and each others .  
Me John Ally all have a very good relationship so do Alan, Scott, Virgil and Gordon do but nobody is as close as Ally and Alan but I think it is because they share each other's emotions and hear each other's thoughts.

like me and Scott can talking about my twin. I can't believe what he did that that idiot he knows I didn't want anybody to know that he was bullying me. So he goes and beats her up now I have his big brother on my back then all of a sudden his voice comes through my head.  
Joanna are you still mad at me he asks  
"yes Scott I still can't believe you did that now she has her brother on us who is 15 Scott boy you chose to act hero at the wrong time sometimes"

"oh I'm sorry Joanna I didn't know he had a big brother I was only trying to be a good brother even though your older I still need to protect you as I felt your pain so it made me punch that jerk "

"its ok Scott just don't do it again I know you can feel my emotions and hear my thoughts and all but please don't do it and I think Allie and Alan are developing there's emotions and thoughts because they are staring and nodding while there not even speaking " I say to my brother .

"wow they started quick we only started when we were 6 didn't we " replied Scott with a laugh as he pulled me into a brotherly hug.  
"Yeh because it was when I fell off the swing and you were inside the you shot out the door then all of a "  
"yup cause I never actually got you back for that did I "he replies  
"No you didn't hey what are the twins doing they are both looking they are going to cry I'll be back in a minute "I say while looking at my baby brother and sister who look like they are going to cry.

"hey what's wrong sprout and short stuff "I say gently asked them as they both glared at me and looked at Virgil and put their arms up as in a sign they wanted picking up so he gently picked them up and put them on his knee and they leaned into his chest and wrapped their small arms around his waist.

Scott I'm back the twins are curled up with Virgil but I think they are really mad at me cause I think they heard what I was talking to you about. And because they are young they must of taken it the wrong way cause both of them started glaring at me the put there arms up at Virgil he lifted them up and the wrapped there arms around his waist and they are in the same position "I said to him

"I think we need you explain to them what we was on about cause I know you hate it when they aren't talking to you I do as well because of how close we are " he replied sometimes I really love Scott  
"Love you two Joanna " he reply's

Crap he can still hear me  
"Ya got that right sis " god my brother is daft sometimes  
"HEY I heard that "

"you where supposed to see you later bro"  
"bye Joanna "  
God brothers are seriously annoying sometimes I don't mind John Virgil and Alan but sometimes Gordon but twin brothers are enjoying

_**(Ally's pov**__**)**_

I was sat talking to Alan through our head which we only just figured out that we could do when I heard Joanna say to Scott me and my twins head popped up we locked eye contact but narrowed our eyes when we heard our big brother and sisters conversation.

"its ok Scott just don't do it again I know you can feel my emotions and hear my thoughts and all but please don't do it and I think Allie and Alan are developing there's emotions and thoughts because they are staring and nodding while there not even speaking " Joanna said  
Scott replies "wow they started quick we only started when we were 6 didn't we "

So they were talking about us I looked back at my brother and he looked like he was going to cry I saw in his eyes that I looked the same we kept eye contact until the big meeney said  
"what's wrong Short stuff my eye eyes narrowed at that and sprout I saw my brothers did as well I said to him in his mind why does she keep calling us that she knows we hate the nicknames.

We glared at her and I counted down to my brother and put our arms up to Virgil as in a sign to say pick us up please and asked him to do it in his mind. I don't know why me and Alan can read other peoples thought and have visions and put thoughts in his mind we found this out when I fell out the tree at the age of 5 when I heard Johns voice in my head asking Virge where I was and Alan ran outside and came to me saying he saw a vision when a few minutes later we both had one of John getting told of by Scott so he helped me up and we walked into the house to get hugged by John who took me to grandma to have a look at my arm.

So Virgie picked us up and hugged us to him so we put our arms around us and we both fell asleep listening to Virgil's heartbeat and dream as he fell asleep but before we fell asleep I heard Joanna talking to mum about our twin powers and how we had got our early then I laid my head on my brothers chest and fell asleep


End file.
